Ginevra Eternity
Ginevra Kari Eternity '(or known simply as '"Ginny") she/her ''is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only original character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. She is the youngest daughter and middle child of the current generation's Gerda and Kai from the Danish fairy tale The Snow Queen, written by Hans Christian Andersen. She is currently attending her Legacy Year (otherwise known as her second year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After High and rooms with Astrid Rosenkrantz. As a Legacy Year student, Ginny is very familiar with the Rebel Movement. Though she understands the purpose of the movement and the reasons one would have for rebelling, Ginny is perfectly content with the destiny she is meant to fulfill. She knows that she will be able to continue living her own life post-destiny, so she sees it pointless to consider flipping the script on an already-favorable destiny in the first place. However, she is not actively involved in the conflict and prefers taking a non-partisan stance on said conflict, making her a neutral. Brainy, brilliant, as well as brutally honest '''– Ginny is a young woman of '''spectacular wits and a strong-willed, heart of gold. Her fellow peers know her to be an individual who is not only fiercely dedicated to her close friends and family, but also to her academic life, being an intensely industrious worker who is highly focused on schoolwork. She is never hesitant in stating what she truly thinks of certain subjects and others, though she knows when it is necessary to stop. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On August 28th, 1999, Ginny and her twin brother Kai Jr. were born to Grethe and Kai Eternity Sr. – the current generation's Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen – in Lillehammer, Norway, with Ginny being the oldest twin between Kai and her due to being born precisely five seconds before him. The Eternity twins, alongside their older sister Kayla, were raised and brought up by Grethe and Kai Sr. for a majority of their childhoods. They lived comfortably in a cozy house located in the the town center of Lillehammer until Ginny was five years old, as Grethe and Kai Sr. decided it was for the best to divorce each other and go their own separate paths. As a result of her parents' separation, Ginny remained at home in Lillehammer with Kayla and their mother, while their father left with their Kai for another home someplace else further in southern Europe – specifically in the Village of Book End, Germany. For the next several years of her life, Ginny and her sister were raised only by Grethe, though there were moments where the two had to raise themselves on their own as their mother was often busy with work. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance TBA Interests & Hobbies Arts & Crafts TBA Baking TBA Horticulture TBA Literature TBA Others TBA Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Snow Queen How Does Ginevra Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: jeh-NEH-vrah kar-EE EE-ter-NIH-tee The name "Ginevra" is an Italian name that is a variant of names such as "Jennifer" and "Guinevere", which means "white wave" or "fair one". It is also associated with the Italian word for "juniper", which is "ginepro". Her middle name is "Kari", which is a feminine name of Norwegian origins and means "pure". Ginny herself can be described as "pure of heart", mostly attributing to her pleasant demeanor (she's one of my nicer characters after all). Ginny's surname is "Eternity", which is simply an English word derived from the Old French word "eternite", which itself is from the Latin word "aeternitas". The word itself means "without beginning or end" and was explicitly featured in The Snow Queen, as it was the word that the character Kai was trying to spell for the titular Snow Queen. Education Class-ics Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' Hextracurricular Activities TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' Quotes Trivia *Ginny is one of my oldest original characters (being made in 2014) that still has an active page. *Her personality type is INFJ. *Her temperament is the Phlegmatic-Choleric combination. *She and her sister Kayla have names that invert each other when they're depicted as initials, with Ginny's being "G.K.E." and Kayla's being "K.G.E.". *Her favorite seasons are spring and winter. Category:The Snow Queen Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Lesbian Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Norwegian Category:Work in progress